


Where there are no dragons slayed

by s_n_k_tt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Café, Eren is a medical student, F/F, Inspired By Tumblr, Levi is half dragon, M/M, Mature for swearing, Medical School, One Shot, Smoking, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i’m a med student who has a huge crush on the hot guy who works at the coffee shop who always gives me free drinks when i’m stressed and calls me princess even though i pretend i think it’s annoying but i’m extremely concerned about him because he always smells like smoke so i always give him lectures about how terrible cigarettes are for you and i may have made a powerpoint which is probably excessive but lung health is extremely important and oops it turns out he’s part-dragon or something hahahaha oops” AU. From tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where there are no dragons slayed

**Author's Note:**

> \- Just another oneshot that was caused by a post on Tumblr.  
> \- Don't ask when Beauty and the Beast is going to be updated because I have no idea. I have the plot, but just not the words.  
> \- Always wanted to write a fanfic with a dragon in.  
> -This hasn't been reread much so any mistakes just point them out for me please^^
> 
> \- Enjoy and please leave kudos, comments and bookmarks!
> 
> -Thank you and enjoy your day/night/evening/morning^^

I drummed my finger tips on the table, trying to relax myself from the stress of my lesson that ended around half an hour ago. The professor was sure putting pressure on me to get this essay completed and in before the due date. Give one in late once and you’re branded for the rest of your life. I guess that’s understandable, he’s probably expecting to be the amazing doctor like my goddamn father. I hope not, rather be the cleaner at a brothel then be like him.

I glanced around at the café I had been visiting more or less since I moved into the halls of residence. It was calm at this time in the morning, a few other med students in that were in the same class were sat in another booth. Even if they were my peers, most of them were boring as shit and didn’t have a candle to my group of friends. But some of them (Marco, Armin, Reiner and Historia) were still in lessons, my sister and her girlfriend, Annie, were doing their placement at a gym nearby and the rest (Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Jean and Bertolt) were at their workplace. So that left me on my own but it was a perfect time for me to watch the hot guy who worked here.

“Stop putting your sticky finger prints all over the table Eren”

Think of the devil and he will appear, as well as the heavy smell of smoke on him. I glanced up at the shortish male overshadowing me, leaning against the edge of the booth. He was wearing his usual outfit, being the main cleaner of this place (reason why this place always 5 out of 5 on hygiene rating), of a white bandana covering most of his hair, however at the back it was possible to see a jet black undercut and another white bandana around his neck. He wasn’t impressed when I joked about him to take my money and leave me alone. Hanji was laughing her head off behind the counter.

He was looking at my closely with his sharp grey eyes, constantly pulled into a frown but you get use to it after a while.

“Alright then Levi, I won’t make any more mess”

I got use to speaking normally around him, since the first few times Armin had to order for me since I screwed everything up. Well, who couldn’t when you were faced with a hot piece of ass that would make a dragon want to retire?

“Stressful day, as per usual”

Levi gave a simple hum in agreement. It took me a while but I found out a few facts about Levi, such as he had degree engineering so he felt my pain. Which is the reason, he said, why he gives me free black tea (as he informed me coffee makes up at least 80% of a student’s blood so he was giving me a change).

A shriek of a voice cut through the silence of the café, the signature brown ponytail and glasses hecticly swinging as Hanji waved over the counter.

“My baby Eren! Are you having some more black tea or being an actual student?”

A smile cracked on my face at Hanji’s greeting, giving her a large wave back before looking up at Eren. His attention snapped from Hanji, where the frown was deepening on his face, back to me where it relaxed. My heart soared at the idea that Levi was more relaxed around me, but I just shoved back into my chest. He wasn’t interested in me.

“Bring two over Hanji, I’m taking my break now”

“Okay Mr. Super Clean!”

Levi simply rolled his eyes as Hanji disappeared behind the counter as he slid into the chair opposite me. He removed the bandana from around his neck, folding it up and putting it in his trouser pocket.

“So what’s stressing you out now princess?”

I narrowed my eyes at the male opposite me, trying to look angry but it failed due to the smile that remained on my face and the small blush that was entering my tanned cheeks. I place my hand over my face, leaning on my elbows as I tried to hide it.

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that”

Levi simply shrugged, leaning back into the worn brown leather before looking out of the window on the side of our booth. He seemed distracted by something, though I couldn’t see what when I glanced out of the window so I decided to continue the conversation.

“The professor forcing me to get my essay in early since I got the last one in late”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have given the last one in late idiot”

I simply rolled my eyes at the obvious statement, crossing my arms as a movement caught the corner of my eyes and I saw Hanji approaching with a tray. She unloaded everything onto the table, bring me sugar and a biscuit.

“Don’t be too late Levi, don’t forget we’re shutting up the shop early.”

He waved her off, as she bounced back towards the door she had come from. I looked over at him as he took a large gulp of his tea, still holding his cup that ridiculous way. I attempted to drink mine but the tea instantly burned my lip, causing me to remove it with a quiet hiss.

“How the fuck do you drink your tea at that temperature?”

I mumbled at him, unable to move my lips too much since they were still sore. I touched them tentatively, they in a pout as a looked at Levi.

“Fire cannot kill a dragon”

“You’ve been watching too much Game of Thrones again, and the only thing you are like a dragon is the smoke”

Levi closed his eyes, knowing I was probably going to rant again about the harms of smoking on lungs.

“I told you Eren, I can’t help it at all. I’ve grown up with it and it’s a part of me”

This was always his fucking excuse when this came up. I’m pretty sure I’ve ranted at least fifteen times about the importance of keeping our body healthy but he doesn’t seem to take any notice.

“We only get one pair of lungs Levi, we have to keep them safe. There’s no excuse of growing up with it now, there are many methods and people to help you quit it. We had to do a PowerPoint on the problems of smoking, I have it here in my laptop.”

I began to reach down for the black laptop case that was beside my legs under the table when a hand shot out, grabbing me by the shoulder and by the iron grip it prevented me from moving. I looked over at the pale hand, following it with the white shirt sleeve where Levi was looking more frustrated than usual. A waft of smoke came up and filled my nose, making me cough a little.

“Listen Eren, I’m happy you care about me but it is my life. You’ve constantly give my lectures about it but it isn’t something I can stop at the drop of a hat”

I frown a little at that, listening to the slightly softer tone Levi was using with me and withdraw my hand from my case and sat back up straight.

“So can we get off this subject please shithead?”

And Levi is back. I simply nod, raising my cup and blowing it, taking a hesitant sip but I was in luck seeing as though it didn’t burn me this time.

“So what’s the café closing early for?”

“We’re having a party here, celebrate Petra’s promotion. It’s a surprise so if you see, keeping your fucking mouth shut”

“Yeah yeah, don’t worry, I will.”

Levi was soon finished with his tea, placing it back on the saucer and stood up. Looks like break times over.

“Hurry up and finish and go get that essay done princess”

He was gone before I could call him out on the princess, partly happy at that fact because once again I could feel my cheeks heating up and a smile tugging at my features.

It took me ten more minutes to finish my tea and the biscuit, and another five more minutes for me to come to terms that I should go back to the professor and request him help with the essay instead of fuming about it.

 

* * *

 

I can’t believe that fucking professor. He kept m there six fucking hours going over the essay. He might as well fucking wrote it and left me to write my name on it. It was nearing ten at night, the summer temperatures kept the night warm but not warm enough for the black shorts I had on. I will have to thank Mikasa for forcing to take my jacket, which I shoved my face into the collar and my hands deeper into the pockets. All the blinds were down at the café but I could hear “Shut up and dance with me” vibrating from within and plenty of laughter. I hope Petra was enjoy herself. Some movement down the side of the café, the alleyway caught my eye. I stopped at the entrance, looking down it and saw a figure who had his head angled towards the sky, blowing out a gentle cloud a white and grey which was carried by the wind.

The small stature and white bandana made it to easily tell who it was and I finally caught him in the act. I released a growl, already pissed at what I’d been put through and more pissed that the guy I fucking liked was putting himself into an early grave.

“Hey! I finally caught out”

I stomped down the alley way, trying to display my less than happy mood. My movement caused the movement sensor on the light to activate and suddenly the alley was bathed in light. It blinded me for a moment, only use to the weak ass lights above the streets as I looked Levi over. The first thing I noticed was the absence of a cigarette. There was none in either hand and none on the floor.

“What the actual fuck? Where did you put that cigarette?”

“What the hell are you talking about brat?”

Oh? So it wanted to play the ignorant and innocence card? I might like your handsome face and that fine ass of yours but that wasn’t enough to calm me down.

“I saw smoke coming out of your mouth, don’t deny it Levi”

“Er-”

“Don’t you fucking Eren me. After all this time can’t you even try and stop?!”

“Ere-”

“I mean seriously Levi, don’t you know what this is doing to your lungs. You are practically digging decaying yourself from the inside out, and your heart, brain, blood is suffering for your few minutes of relief.”

“Will you fucking shut up? The smoke is doing nothing to me!”

“You’re not invincible Levi, cigarettes kill you”

“This smoke is not from cigarettes you complete idiot, so stop going on about them”

“So where the fuck is that smoke from?!”

Before I could finish my question, Levi reached up and dragged the bandana off his head in one swift motion. His face was a true concoction of extremely pissed off and extreme regret and showing whats under it.

I stood frozen, unable to remove my eyes from the pair of horns that were growing from his hair line. They had a ribbed design, curving out in the thickest section then back in at the medium section before going straight to a point. They were a dark brown colour, with flecks of gold decorating them. They were closer to his head, just above his hair which probably the reason why he could hide them under the bandana.

I don’t know how long I was staring at them before I inched my face to face his own. His face still held part of the pissed look, calm down luckily and the regret had completely gone. All that was left was “I told you so” expression.

He inhaled a deep breath through his nose, and snorted out a large puff of smoke quickly, the same colour as before with flecks of orange embers in.

His eyes had even changed, no a muted blue instead of the silver I knew. We stood in silence, my eyes glancing on other parts of him till he spoke, my eyes instantly shooting to his mouth.

“Penny dropped Eren? Yes, I am half dragon, and yes we are rare. But the smoking part I can’t change”

Levi crossed his arms, looking sideways away from me. His face was now downcast, as if regret had hit him again or he was ashamed of himself and what he was. Or he didn’t want to show me, but if he didn’t then why did he? Unless he likes me and needs the idea into the open?

That last bit of the train of thought gave me confidence as I slowly smiled, Levi noticing and sending me a questioning glare.

“Well I was going to ask you on a date to go see Dragon Slayer 3D but I’m glad I didn’t now”

A smile broke on both our faces as Levi raised his hand and gave me a cuff around the back of my head, only causing a laugh to come out of me. I soon heard an angel laugh accompany mine, looking over at Levi blowing out more smoke and embers as he released that music to the world.

“Alright then princess, take my on a date where there are no dragons slayed”

**Author's Note:**

> Also you can check for updates and ask any questions by my tumblr  
> http://s--n--k--t.tumblr.com/


End file.
